


Changes & Maturity

by marybay



Series: Problems in Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anorexia, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bulimia, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character name spelled as Sieg, Cute Eren Yeager, Destructive Hange Zoë, Eating Disorders, Eren is an art major, Eren might change his major, Eren secretly makes poems, Established Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, F/M, German Zeke Yeager, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Hange Zoë's Experiments, I should stop tagging now, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, It might change in the future idk we'll see, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Levi & Zeke hate Hange, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba is literally Nanami Kento in this I don't make the rules, Nightmares, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oluo is a teen dad, Petra and Oluo are parents, Petra is a teen mom, Protective Levi Ackerman, Science, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Top Zeke Yeager, Yelena might make an appearance too, Zeke has a mullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybay/pseuds/marybay
Summary: More Zekeren stories! I suppose it isn't any happier than the last one, but hey, it's still Zekeren. I suggest you read the first before this. Otherwise, it might not make sense.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Erwin Smith & Zeke Yeager, Falco Grice & Eren Yeager, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado & Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Series: Problems in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. I thought I knew you well

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that many who have clicked on my story and noticed I spell Zeke's name as Sieg have turned around and decided to just ditch this. It does make me sad, but I prefer to spell it in the German way and I don't think I'm going to change that fact any time soon.

Sun rays hit his face and he groans, shuffling closer to the warm body next to him. The hand draped over his ribs is also warm and he'd lie if he said he doesn't lean into it. 

Months have passed since their break up, the two barely fought and payed more attention to each other than before. Both of them were still careful about approaching the topic of what happened. 

They did talk about it, on many occasions. It was the only healthy way to go on, at least for them. Couples usually don't talk about the time they broke up or took a break. Yet, here those two were, on a Saturday morning, mumbling sweet nothings into each other's ears, hair, neck or any place which their lips were pressed against. 

,,I don't want us to be apart again.." Eren whispered and Sieg smiled at his little brother, softly brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes. His thumb moved along side Eren's cheek and the boy closed his ocean eyes, soft smile playing on his lips. 

,,We won't be, darling." Sieg moved to press Eren against himself, but Eren smiled knowingly and already moved closer to him. If that was even possible. The tanned boy clung onto the blonde as though his life truly depended on it. Maybe it did. Who knows. 

It's not like they planned to have a morning all to themselves, they never had that nowadays. But the banging on the door and the angry, barely woken up Levi was a pain in the ass.

,,Should we just give them a spare key?" Sieg mumbled against Eren's hair, unwilling to get up and the younger hummed in agreement. Sieg's beard was scratching his head and Eren looked up, coming to run his fingers through it.

,,I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN, STOP FUCKING AND OPEN THEM. I'M FREEZING MY ASS OUTTA HERE." Sieg sighed and pulled away from Eren, involuntarily. The younger whined and Sieg chuckled.

,,We don't want him to break the door down, do we?" 

,,He would really do it, wouldn't he?" There's a loud thud and Sieg prays to all Gods that exist it wasn't his doorknob. 

,,Sieg Jäger, I will personally skin you alive if I catch a cold!" Yeah, Sieg doesn't like the thought of that. Levi may be tiny, but he's a monster. In all ways possible.

,,Coming!" Sieg yells out and Eren chuckles.

,,We _don't_ need to know that—" The door opens and Levi almost falls over the threshold. Erwin catches him, sure, but only barely. Erwin smiles at the man in front of him and nods courtly. Sieg nods back at him and lets them step inside.

,,So, we bought some breakfast items, right?" Levi says, putting his coat on the coat rack. ,,The thing is we don't know what to make." Levi wondered, stepping out of his shoes. Erwin did the same, already going to place the food on the counter.

,,Did you ask Sasha if they'll have dairy free milk this week?" Sieg asks, going to the kitchen and Erwin nods. 

,,We did. They're re-stocking on Tuesday." Erwin informs and Sieg mumbles a "thank you", picking out things out of the bag. 

Eren comes to the kitchen to see the usual. Levi sitting at their dining table, phone in hand. Sieg putting things in the fridge and Erwin washing up fruit. Sounds like it's going to be a sweet breakfast today. 

,,How did this even happen." Eren wonders, but when three heads snap towards him, he realizes he's said it out loud. 

,,What do you mean, brat?" Levi rises an eyebrow and Eren chuckles, dismissing him, saying it's nothing. 

What Eren meant was Levi and Erwin coming for breakfast each second Saturday, uninvited, but always welcome. They started doing this two months back and it's been one of the few highlights of Eren's week.

,,I'm going to take a shower, I'd ask Sieg to join me—" 

,,Yeah nah, brat. Leave that for when we're not here." Levi smirks and Eren sighs, shrugging. Erwin tends to ignore remarks like these and this time is no exception. 

,,As if you and Erwin didn't do it on our couch the last time you slept over." Eren says and Levi's cheeks catch a rosy tint for a while, before the guy composes himself. 

,,We did, yeah, but you two did it on our patio while we took a shower." Erwin remarks and Eren's cheeks redden even more than Levi's did.

,,As if you two didn't do it on Eren's bed when he slept at Armin's and you came over to annoy me." Sieg smirks and Eren glances at Levi, his gaze more than lethal and Levi is almost sure that this is his last day. That is, if the brat can beat him of course. 

,,We came over because Levi insisted he didn't want you to feel lonely." 

,,Did not." ,,Did." ,,Did _not_." ,,Did." 

,,Shut up." ,,Make me." 

,,Please stop flirting in front of my salad." Sieg said, grabbing the poor bowl that had to witness those two idiots in love.

,,We're not flirting!" ,,We aren't?" 

,,And that's my cue to take a shower. Sieg?" 

,,I'll be entertaining these idiots, you go on." Sieg says, shoving a piece of lettuce into his mouth.

Erwin and Levi seem to have a staring, more like glaring, contest. 

Sieg honestly thinks he might take Eren's offer.

,,Don't fuck on the counter, and clean the table afterwards. I'm joining Eren." Sieg says as he puts his plate on said counter.

,,We're not going to fuck,— _ah_ , Erwin _stop_ , dammit." Sieg smirks, used to this by now. He shrugs his clothes (he's only wearing a short sleeved button up and underwear) off on his way to the bathroom and hears Eren humming a melody well known to his ears.

Loud moans already emerge from the kitchen and Sieg sighs, thinking about his poor salad that has to witness those unholy things. However he and Eren are no better.

As soon as Sieg comes into the shower, Eren's already on his knees, doing his best to satisfy his big brother. If Sieg moans and groans as Eren's mouth envelopes his cock, it's not his fault. Eren's mouth is sinful, always has been, always will be.

After Sieg fucks his brains out, they leave the shower smelling like ginseng and wildflowers. Levi is standing up against their counter, drinking tea, holding it properly because he'd drop it if he held it by the rim. 

,,Cleaned the table, did you?" Sieg hums. ,,What a _pleasant_ thing to do. Highly appreciated, Smith." Erwin simply grins at Sieg, who grabs his salad and sits down. Eren doesn't sit down either, hissing when the kitchen counter presses against his lower back.

,,Oh, Eren, are you okay?" Erwin asks, smiling sweetly and Eren wants nothing more than to slap him. He wouldn't do it for real, of course. 

,,I'm just fine." Eren grits his teeth and takes a cup that Levi placed on the counter for him.

,,Oh, Levi, what a host I am!" Sieg stands up from his chair. ,,Why don't you sit down?" Levi sends him the deadliest glare he can manage and Sieg kind of has to admit, he does feel kind of threatened.

,,No need to. I and Eren are going to er, hug, on the sofa." Levi declared and grabbed his best friend's wrist, dragging him to the living room. The two lie against each other as TV plays for them, but they're talking.

,,So how's everything with Erwin?" Eren asks. He and Levi text every day, but the serious stuff gets left out for the real conversations. 

,,Ah, it's. Well. It's Erwin. So it's going normal, I guess." Levi shrugs, rubbing Eren's shoulder. He wonders how his and Erwin's relationship is going. Being together for almost six years now, while Eren and Sieg only have a year and a half it doesn't even seem like that much of a difference.

In fact, those two even have rings while he and Erwin... Huh. Doesn't Erwin want to get married? It's not like Levi cares about marriage, it is quite the opposite, but Erwin used to talk about marriage ever since they started dating.

It of course may have been because Levi was only 17 when they started to date that he didn't really understand the seriousness of Erwin's marriage talks. Erwin was already 22 when Levi made a move on him. His father has been nagging him about marriage for so long it was impossible to ignore, yet Erwin somehow managed to.

,,What's on your mind, Levi?"

,,Nothing concerning you, brat." Levi scoffed and started rubbing Eren's hair. The younger leaned into the touch and rested his head on Levi's shoulder. 

When the two blondes walked into the living room, after talking about some projects at Erwin's work, they found their boys fast asleep and cuddling as if they were children in a womb.

,,Snap a picture and send it to me." Erwin says, but Sieg's already a step ahead of him. 

,,That's going to make a nice wallpaper." Sieg says and Erwin hums in agreement.

,,It is, isn't it?" 

✨✨✨

Eren's gone to a bar with Levi, Erwin and their friends Petra and Oluo. Petra and Oluo have been married for five years and have a son, Falco, that is eight years old. Petra still visits the same university as Eren, but Oruo decided to work instead of letting his child be dependent on it's grandparents. 

They're both 25 and honestly? If someone asked Sieg for the definition of words "a happy family", it would be them. Petra is a wonderful mother, teaching Falco all she can and Oruo does his best to make ends meet every month. 

Of course it's unsaid that Erwin and Sieg both slip extra money into his pockets, or just come with groceries randomly. Yelena's random free coffee for Petra and cakes for Falco are also something that is not to be discussed. But Oruo often feels like they're going overboard and he's grateful to them. They don't necessarily need it, but groceries are an expensive thing in general.

Especially when one has a growing boy at home, with a sweet tooth too. Petra always makes sure he has a cooked meal at least once a day besides school's cafeteria food. Oruo, when he comes home makes dinner for them too and to say Sieg was surprised when he was suddenly invited for dinner with Eren as a thank you, would be no lie.

Oruo and Petra don't really know about their relationship, but Petra always jokes about it and Oruo joins in as well. Falco even started to call them uncles at one point and if the two said it didn't make their heart beat faster, it'd be a lie.

It's not like Eren and Sieg considered children. Both believed that having a child would be far too difficult and they would never be able to fully express themselves if they decided to adopt.

But having Falco over sometimes was honestly nice. Eren did love the kid, even admitted that he reminds him of their good friend Reiner. Sieg couldn't agree more. Falco's blonde hair and eyes basically screamed Reiner's child/brother/cousin/twin whatever. 

And they both shared one braincell when they were together, but that's besides the topic.

The reason Sieg wasn't drinking his ass off with his boyfriend and best friends, was first of all, the fact that he and Eren spent so much time together that Sieg didn't even remember a time (besides school and sleepovers with Mikasa or Armin) where Eren wasn't with him. 

The second reason is that Eren begged him to look at his notebook. That thing was done for, honestly. Sieg didn't have the heart to tell Eren this.

It wasn't even because of Eren's poor treatment, but because of the model. Sieg couldn't do anything about it, just hope Eren's going to take the news of his notebook being at the brink of dying, fine.

While trying to find some files, Sieg found a document named "Avalanche and Hurricanes" and for some reason, it grabbed his attention. He shouldn't snoop around Eren's computer, maybe it's just an essay or something, but Sieg's a curious creature and can't help himself.

Sieg's eyes widened. There were poems in front of him, 73 pages and 23,000 words. Sieg couldn't think of a reason why Eren would start writing. As he started reading the first, he noticed how morbid and depressing the poem was.

Hi Mia

Mia, Mia, Mia

My throat is closing up,

The pain is bubbling inside,

Like thorns from roses,

I bleed slightly, I bleed blindly

From my ears, from my eyes, from other people's noses

I'm choking, I'm hurting

I cannot breathe

Execute me before I take my leave

I want to die by someone else's hand

Not because you've won over me,

Mia

Mia, oh Mia.

Your sister Ana has shaken me too

Fucking hell you are the same you two

She's a rose and you're the thorn

The one making my throat close up and burn

I've played God with you

But I cannot linger

I have to sway

I pushed both of my fingers 

Into my mouth

Let the feeling go away

One day I'll win

Right the fuck over you

I'll show you how good I am

How desperate I am,

How damn wanton I am,

To be rid of you

Wanton is a word,

I shouldn't be using

But the pain you cause me

Makes me so damn hot all over

And I know that you're not a clover,

I'm just one of your followers

I was so healthy

So happy

So free

Yet you pushed through

You stayed on this earth

You gave Ana birth

You made me even sicker

You made me pray

You made me God

For one damn day

I begged you to go away

Yet both of you stayed

A year without you two 

Yet you're back again

Filling my mouth with flowers

Making me choke

Making me sob

Watching as the pain over me hovers

Just two fingers in my mouth

Reaching for my throat

Just fucking end yourself

Just kill yourself

You're not good enough

Jump into the bath and let yourself float

Mia why have you done this

Why don't you leave

Many more people

Into you believe

So go to them and leave

I'm begging you, leave

Eren's head... For the first time, something made Sieg wonder if Eren's okay. _Who are Ana and Mia? Why didn't Eren share his poems with Sieg if they were... Is Eren dealing with something that Sieg cannot know about?_

Switching his phone on, Sieg googled the meaning of Ana and Mia. _Maybe they were Eren's friend and he simply didn't know them? But would that really... Would Eren really speak of them in this way?_

As soon as his phone offered answers, Sieg's eyes widened. He went downstairs and glanced at some framed pictures that Eren declared to be hung up, even if it kills him. 

There's a picture of Armin, Mikasa and Eren, the trio having matching green hoodies and smiling brightly. 

The next is a picture of Eren and Levi, both in black oversized hoodies, a hoodie that Sieg knows is Eren's absolute favourite (except for when he steals one of Sieg's) because he and Levi got them together. 

Another picture is of Grisha, himself and Eren. Sieg is wearing a black button up, rocking his short mullet that has now grown to his shoulders. Grisha is wearing his lab coat, which honestly Sieg doesn't know if he even takes it off and Eren is wearing a pastel yellow hoodie, his hair in a ponytail.

Yeah, he's going to have to talk to Eren.

✨✨✨

Sieg heard the door open and close. He was sitting on the sofa, hands held together, unsure of how to approach this situation. Eren took his shoes off and went to greet his boyfriend, who however didn't seem like he was in a good mood.

,,Sieg? Are you alright?" 

,,Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sieg snapped and Eren's eyes widened in shock for a second, before he composed himself. 

He wasn't sure what happened, but he's not having another breakup. Months later and that's still the biggest insecurity Eren has. Sieg breaking up with him. 

,,I'll make tea and if you're willing to speak to me without rising your voice, let's talk." Eren says, feeling far too mature for saying that. But is there really no better way to approach whatever was worrying Sieg than snapping at Eren? 

,,I'm sorry." Sieg sighs, rubbing his face and he stands up, coming to envelope Eren into his arms. The younger is standing against the counter, pouring water into the kettle and Sieg is holding him by his waist, his hands on Eren's stomach. 

,,So, are you willing to tell me what happened?" Eren poured the boiling water into the two cups, handed one to Sieg, without sugar and added a spoon of sugar to his. 

,,I found your poem." Eren visibly stilled, cup near his mouth. He was going to drink, but he stopped. He glanced into his boyfriend's eyes, no smile on face.

,,Which one?" 

,,Hi Mia." Eren sighs and grabs a hold of Sieg's hand. He sits Sieg down at their dining table and sits down too, across from him.

Eren doesn't hesitate. It's as if he expected this situation.

,,Before you came here, Sieg, I had trouble sleeping." Eren starts, taking a sip from his cup and he glances behind Sieg. The city is showing off it's lights and it takes Eren back to places he wishes he was never at.

,,I'd have nightmares about consuming human flesh _constantly_. Ever since I was what, 3 maybe 4 years old, I had a habit of biting people on their arms, because I was basically marking them as one of my own? I was a weird kid, but basically, Mikasa, Levi and Armin were my wolf pack." Eren chuckles at the memory of them going to a nearby forest and climbing trees, chasing each other and playing hide and seek.

Levi was a fast and stealthy kid, thanks to his uncle, who used to be a drunk who understood children as much as a goose understands beer. Thank God the man got help and is now the funny kind of uncle that Levi loves (not that he'd ever admit it).

Eren noticed he's spaced out again and he sighs, glancing at his boyfriend. Sieg was staring at him, lost in his thoughts as well and so Eren sipped his tea and waited for Sieg to come out of his zone. It wasn't like Sieg to be this distracted when something serious is happening, that's Eren's forte. 

,,Sorry, Eren. I was just, thinking." Sieg apologizes, but Eren shook his head and decided to continue.

,,The dreams of simple bites started slowly turning into ones of me biting too hard and drawing blood at first. After that I ripped pieces of flesh and once I got even worse, I had full on dreams about cannibalism and I would sleep maximum two hours, before screaming myself awake." 

,,When the last stage came, I started to be unable to hold down meat. At first, I purposefully choked on my fingers and brought the meat, and of course everything else, up. It was almost as if I was throwing up human flesh and—" Eren sighed and Sieg noticed that the boy paled slightly. 

,,It's fine, Eren, it's fine." Sieg didn't know whether or not to touch Eren. He was unsure if what Eren was describing was actually a case of bulimia or not. 

,,No, I started. I have to finish." Eren mumbled, mostly to himself and Sieg smiled at his boy. Might as well praise him later, for being so brave. 

,,And after that, I stopped to eat meat, but when the meat was gone, everything else became disgusting too." Eren sighed. ,,The only thing I could hold down were potatoes, but only made by Mikasa, who got them from Sasha's father's farm. But I only learned that later when we met Sasha and she recognized me." 

,,I went to see a psychiatrist and he diagnosed me with both of those, anorexia and bulimia but the pills he forced me to take weren't helping. The pills were more of antidepressants than pills to fix my stomach, which, well, I... I don't have depression, so they weren't what I needed." Eren sighed and rubbed his forehead. ,,I switched psychiatrists after that." 

,,Dr. Shadis wasn't a kind man, still isn't but, he's been fair to me after the first meeting." Eren smiles rather fondly. 

,,He did try to tell me I'm just a teenager and that it's normal." Eren scratched his neck. ,,Even told me to go home and get over it." Eren chuckled at the memory, though there was nothing funny about the fact a doctor refused to help a patient.

,,When I came for the second time, he sat me down, discussed my dreams with me and tried to give me a new perspective. I had to gain a kilo each week, if I failed to do so, 0,5 kilo was also fine. I started with eating fruit and vegetables and I guess.. I guess that stuck with me."

,,Do you want me to buy less meat? Would that be better?" Eren simply laughs at his boyfriend's antics. Of course that's the first thing Sieg would do. Try to help out in many ways as possible.

,,I'm better now, Sieg." Eren looked elsewhere. ,,Remember, you've been here for six and half years now. This happened before you came." Eren smiled, knowing that Sieg is going to make notes about what to do about this situation and how to help Eren feel better and safer. 

,,But do you want me to buy less meat?" 

,,If that's fine with you." Eren says almost shyly and Sieg nods, quite enthusiastic about making the right move. One could even compare Sieg to a child on a Christmas morning.

,,I love meat, we both know that. But, nothing beats my love for _you_ , Eren! Not even meat!" Sieg declares, hand against his heart in a scout-like salute and Eren laughs, probably waking up the neighbourhood with how loud he is. Does he care? No. He's happy that Sieg doesn't seem like he's going to pamper him just because of some mental issues.

,,On a slightly lighter note, though. The poem was good, as dark as it was." Sieg smiles and Eren feels his cheeks become flushed. He doesn't know if it's the temperature in the room, or the fact that his boyfriend found his poem good.

Probably the latter.

,,If you'd like to see, I could show you more." Eren paused, contemplating. ,,Someday." Eren says and he could swear to God Sieg's eyes sparkled. The blonde nodded and the brunette reached his hand across the table. The couple locked their fingers together, sipping the last bits of their teas.

,,So, since we're in a rather gloomy mood today, let me give you some good news!" 

,,Oh yeah? What's the good news?" 

,,Guess who has a part time job!" 

✨✨✨

,,That's amazing, darling." Sieg praises and smiles at his boy. ,,What's the job, though? You're not selling drugs, are you?" 

,,Do I look like Reiner to you?" Eren joked, but both of them knew it was the truth. Sieg's eyes widened for a second and then he laughed.

,,Thank God you don't. I'd probably have to bleach my eyes everytime we slept together." Sieg says far too honestly and realizes that this was the worst time to make a remark like that.

Good job, Sieg. You complete idiot.

,,I'm sorry, Eren, darling I didn't—" 

,,Just because I refused to eat, doesn't mean I don't know I'm hot. Hotter than Reiner at least." Eren smirked and plopped himself onto their sofa. Sieg sat down next to him, moving Erwin's pillow (yes, the eyebrow man has his own pillow at their place, because he can't sleep without it unless he's at home with Levi) so that he can rest his lower back on it. 

,,You sure are." Sieg mumbled and Eren rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. A few seconds of silence and it struck him that, yeah, Sieg asked him about the part-time job.

,,Well. I'll be working in the labs with Hange—"

,, _No_." Sieg snaps.

,,What?" Eren is genuinely bewildered.

,,No, you _won't_."

,,What?! Why not?!" Eren asked angrily, but seeing his brother's furrowed brows, he did his best to calm his tone. ,,Are they dangerous?" 

,,Yes." Sieg wasn't joking. He was genuinely serious and concerned. 

,,What do you mean?" 

,,Remember when there was an outbreak of that unnamed dangerous gas last year? The school was evacuated for a month?" 

,,Shit, that was them?" 

,,Yeah. Hange is a genuine disaster, but they're smart. And Moblit, their boyfriend is a good friend of principal Bott's son. Hence why the disaster is still attending school." Sieg sighs, rubbing his nose in annoyance.

,,Hey, Levi does that too." Eren points out and Sieg takes his fingers away from his nose almost immediately. Eren can't help but giggle a little.

,,I don't want to restrain you, Eren. You know that." Sieg sighs, hating how manipulative he sounds in the moment. Eren realizes it too, but doesn't speak on it. He knows Sieg doesn't mean any harm. ,,I don't want that psychopath around you, though." 

,,Let me at least try it out, Sieg. If I get injured in any way, I'll quit immediately." Sieg sighs, knowing that once Eren's set his mind on something, there is no stopping him.

,,Alright, love." Sieg gives in and hopes to God that the decision wasn't wrong.

_eren : so, Levi, darling_

_levi : what the fuck_

_eren : i have a part time job!!!1!1!1!_

_levi : you what_

_eren : yeah it's crazy i know_

_levi : where at?_

_eren : science labs with Hange_

_levi : absolutely fucking not_

_eren : why do you all hate them so much?_

_levi : they're insufferable_

_levi : annoying_

_levi : four eyed freak_

_levi : with shitty glasses_

_eren : you two know each other, huh?_

_levi : shut the fuck up_

_levi : you're not working with that crazy bitch_

_eren : you're not my dad_

_levi : what does Sieg have to say about this?_

_levi : bet he doesn't like the idea either_

_eren : he approved_

_levi : he did what?_

_levi : you did what?_

_sieg : what did i do?_

_levi : you're letting Eren work with Zoe?_

_sieg : i don't like the idea either, alright?_

_sieg : he promised to stop the work there if he gets injured_

_levi : if he gets injured i'm going for Zoe's head and your balls_

_sieg : you're scary, you know that?_

_levi : i know and i hope you know you're on thin ice, Jäger_

_sieg : fine, fine_

,,Why are you and Levi texting? You two don't text, usually." Eren wonders, peeping over his boyfriend's shoulder.

,,Doesn't matter, can we go to sleep?"

,,Yeah, sure." Eren smiles, deciding not to ask and taking Sieg's hand.

He leads him to their bedroom, where they watch a movie on Sieg's notebook that literally has a sticker on it saying "Eren Jäger, I'll snap off your fingers if you touch it" and fall asleep while they're at it.

✨✨✨

,,Hello, Hello! Today, we shall welcome our new lab-rats!" Hange grins and damn, does Eren regret coming. Hange has a fucking eye patch on their right eye, their arms are bandaged and so is their neck.

,,If you're lucky, one of you tiny things, except _you_ there—" They point at a man with a bowl haircut, who honestly looks taller than the damn ceiling, _,,I'll call you titan."_ Hange mumbles to themselves. 

,,As I was saying! If you're lucky one of you things might happen to join me in an experiment and maybe even engage in a double suicide with me—" 

,,You're been reading too many works of Dazai's." Hange's boyfriend complains, rubbing his bandaged wrist over his forehead. The guy is sweating, but Hange isn't even looking at him right now. 

,,Don't mind him, cuties! He's a rat right now too, he's high on what I gave him." Hange explains as if this was completely normal and Eren wants nothing more than to bolt straight out of the room. 

,,For your info, it was approved of by Moblit and checked on actual rats beforehand. One of them died, but _my_ baby Moblit here won't!" What a fucking weirdo. 

,,Yeah, I won't because that would cost you this lab, you mad idiot." Moblit mumbles and Hange laughs, probably knowing that the words hold no bite in them. Even Eren knows and he's pretty dumb sometimes when it comes to these things. 

,, _Anyway_ , my other assistant will be joining us shortly and then I'll explain more of the things that we do here!" Hange claps their hands together and he can imagine the look on Sieg's face when he tells him this. It's going to be priceless.

,,Oh, have I mentioned?" Hange wonders to themselves before turning back to face Eren, the tall guy and this woman who looks like Petra, but with curly hair and older. They were the only three who got accepted to the job and Eren knows there has been over twenty applications.

,,It's strictly prohibited to speak of what we do here." Said a stern voice and their heads turned to the door. They saw a person with blonde, almost white hair and pale, almost white eyebrows walk in. Judging by their figure they could be a woman, but the voice says they're not. _Holy fuck_ , Eren's confused.

The person was an albino too.

,,My name is Nanaba, last name not needed." They said, closing the door behind them. They were wearing a lab coat, unlike Hange and they were as tall as the man standing next to Eren. ,,If you're confused if I'm a woman, don't call me one." That's all they said, before they went to their respective table. 

There were currently 6, extremely long tables in the lab, so that's why only three more people could get accepted. It was stated that every person would be presented with a table of their own, to work on their things. As long as they did move towards a goal and wrote reports every week, they'd receive their paychecks. 

,,Now, you should all introduce yourself!" Hange clapped their hands together and went to put on their coat. 

,,I'm—" Eren and the woman spoke together and glanced at the other with soft smiles. The tall guy rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. Eren motioned for her to go on and so she did.

,,It's very nice to meet you all! My name is Hitch, Hitch Dreyse and I'm 23 years old! I'm a finance major. Please take care of me!" The woman bowed and Hange clapped their hands together.

,,Did you live in Japan, Hitch?" They asked and the woman glanced at them, surprised. 

,,How did you know?" 

,,Oh! Just a hunch! What about you, titan? What's your name?" Hange smirked and the guy straightened his back and Eren could tell, working with him was going to be a bitch.

,,My name's Marlowe Freudenberg. I'm 24. Architecture." Hange smirked, rubbing their hands together. 

,,Alright _titan_! _Nice_! What about you, _eye-candy_?"

,,I'm Eren Jäger—" 

,,Everybody knows who you are, no need to introduce yourself. Why are you here?" Hange rises an eyebrow in challenge. Suddenly they're not cheery anymore. It's like this was a completely different person. ,,What could a brother of Sieg Jäger, and an art major _might I add_ , want with a lab?" 

,,A job, money and experience." Eren answers honestly, determined to work in the lab. He can't help but admit that he is curious about how things work around there. 

,,Blood types?" Hange asks, grabbing their note pad. They completely ignored Eren, but does he care? _Not at all._

,,0, negative." Hitch says, her face obviously searching for answers as to why this is needed.

,,A, positive." Marlowe answers, still standing like a soldier. Hitch whispers to him, that he's not in the army anymore and the man visibly stiffens, before relaxing some of his muscles.

,,Rh null." Eren says and hears Hange gasp immediately. He expected her to be surprised, everyone is after all. 

,,Does,.. Does Sieg have it too?" They ask, curious and Eren shrugs. Sieg might, but also maybe not, who knows. Eren only knows he has his father, Grisha's blood and that's on that. If Sieg has the blood of their mother, Eren does not know.

,,Can I withdraw some?" Hange asks and Eren thinks, why the hell not. What bad could she do with blood anyway, right? Well, it is his blood, so if she was trying to cover up a murder and splashed it there, it would be rather easy to find him—

,,Yeah, no. I'll think about it though." Eren says, not really meaning it, but Hange seems excited nonetheless. Putting the notepad on Moblit's table, they look at the newbies.

,,I have to add 2 more things before we're dismissed today." Hange says, glancing at Moblit every second minute to check on him. They're very aware that their boyfriend is right now on something that has killed a living being before. So is everyone in this room. 

,,You need to be here at least three days a week, for 4-5 hours. Twelve hours a week minimum. Finance major allows it, but architecture and art doesn't because of the assignments you get." Hange knows, because art assignments take anywhere between 5 minutes to 18 hours if not more and architecture? She's seen the sketches, those looked difficult to make. 

,,If needed, you may bring your painting and projects here and work on them instead of your project for the lab. This, of course, goes for finance tabs or anything what you need to work on too, Hitch." Hange winked at the woman who smiled politely.

,,You'll need to write a report and turn it in on every Friday. Extensive study of Chemistry is required, because we need to see the exact formulas of the chemical reactions that you will be performing and causing. The Library offers a lot of books on chemical topics. It's a great start."

,,After you turn your reports in, Moblit here will correct the papers shall there be mistakes and will put it in a tab we'll keep on you." The trio nods.

,,On every document you write, do not use your real name. For your own safety. Make a nickname, initials, anything, but do not use your real name." 

Hange is awfully serious and all Eren can think is: _what the fuck did I get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem has been written by me, it's not very good but I was at my lowest when I wrote it and I thought, why not give it to Eren since he's in a situation that required some sort of a push to be found out? Also the poem was heavily inspired by "Oh Ana" by "Mother Mother". 
> 
> Can I just say that Levi refusing to use the word " Cuddle" Is adorable?


	2. Uncle Eren & Uncle Sieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if this is going to be entertaining, but Falco & Eren & Sieg spend the day together. It's mostly Eren working and Falco being adorable, but it's something.

Mornings are a wonderful thing, if one gets enough sleep. Birds chirping and children crying on the not-so-soundproof floor under them are not something one wishes to wake up to, unless they're masochistic. The warmth of a bed is always more inviting than the warmth of the outside world and one is easily lulled back to sleep.

  
Usually, it's even better if one has a warm body to be pressed against. Soft skin pressing against their own, warmth shared between two lovers and wordless affections exchanged in ways unexplainable to ones not in love.

  
The morning where one opens their eyes and see a person whom they dedicated their heart to, warms them up. Their breath stops for a second, admiring the innocent look on one's face in their most vulnerable moments.

  
Eren had his moments too. When his mouth stayed slightly agape as soft breaths escaped through his teeth, his hair tingling Sieg's face when it tangled itself and found it's way to him. The scent of Eren's cherry shampoo would attack Sieg's senses and leave him speechless for a few minutes.

  
When his ocean eyes were closed, his face soft with no indication of pain or discomfort. When his hand pressed against Sieg's chest, to feel that his lover is indeed next to him. That he's safe and not alone. 

  
Yeah, Sieg enjoyed these morning sights. Except,

  
_Eren wasn't by Sieg's side this morning._

  
It's been three weeks now, that Eren started working at the labs. Sieg can't say he doesn't miss the extra time that he used to have with Eren, but Eren seems happier now that he found a job and could buy groceries.

  
He got paid weekly and even bought Sieg these headphones he wanted for months now. It seemed like Eren took it upon himself to spoil Sieg, who paid the monthly expenses without trouble for forever now. 

  
Sieg sighed and draped his hand over the warm side of the bed. Since it was warm, Eren must have left recently. God knows where his boy was. 

  
It didn't stay a mystery for too long, when Eren came inside of their room. He held a salver with plates that held both salty and sweet items. Sieg could honestly say that he fell in love all over again.

  
Eren wasn't wearing a shirt and the only thing he was wearing were grey sweatpants with nothing underneath. Was it Sieg's birthday? No, it was already the end of September, his birthday was gone already. 

  
God, Eren was in his fourth year of university already.. He was going to be 23 soon. Sieg was going to be 29. Why did Eren even date him? For what? He's an old man, he's Eren's brother and Eren has so many people that want a piece of him, it's not even normal.

  
,,Good morning, Sieg." Eren whispered, knowing that Sieg and loud noises in the morning do not go well together. 

  
,,Morning, darling." Sieg mumbled, rubbing his eyes together and sitting up. Eren lays the salver onto the bed and lies himself next to Sieg. 

  
,,Sweet?" Eren asks, smirking. 

  
,,How'd you know?" Sieg smiles and Eren just shrugs, stabbing a fork through a piece of grapefruit, holding it to Sieg's mouth.

  
After they eat, they get ready to head to shower, but Sieg's phone rings, the sound of 'I think we're alone now' filling the flat. Sieg sees it's Petra and he immediately picks up.

  
,,Sieg! Oh my God! Thank God you picked up!" Petra is distressed, out of breath and genuinely scared.

  
,,Are you o—" 

  
,,Please, can you please watch Falco for me? Today?" Sieg can't decline that. Not when Petra sounds on the verge of tears.

  
,,Of course, should I go and grab him?" Sieg offers and Petra quickly accepts, expresses her gratitude and hangs up.

  
,,Eren, we're having Falco with us today." Sieg says, smiling at his boyfriend who's enjoying his dairy-free milk and looking like a porn star in this light.

  
His body is flushed nicely, Eren's hair is let down and brushing against his shoulders and— Eren seemed to have gained some muscle. His chest seemed to be more defined and his abs too. What Sieg did to deserve his boy? He doesn't know.

  
,,Let's go get him." Eren decided and Sieg agreed, kind of excited to see the blonde boy. ,,But not before you get dressed, you idiot." Eren facepalms and Sieg chuckles, realizing he's really walking around naked. 

  
✨✨✨

  
,,Uncle Eren! Uncle Zeke!" The boy runs to them and Eren smiles sweetly at him.

  
,,I taught you how to say uncle's Sieg's name, didn't I?" Petra asks and Falco's smile falls, realising his mistake.

  
,,I'm sorry, uncle Sieg, I'm very sorry." The boy says politely and what can the man do except rub his hair and tell him it's okay?

  
,,Sorry for such short notice. No one else was available and I would've called you first but I didn't want to disturb you guys's Saturday and I—" 

  
,,Petra, calm down. We don't mind having him over, okay? But are you alright?" Eren asks, genuinely concerned and Petra shakes her head. Oruo is in a jacket, hoodie, tight pants and heeled shoes. Petra's dressed too. It's clear they're going somewhere. 

  
,,Tell us what happened later?" Sieg suggests and Petra nods, rushing Oruo to their car. Sieg grabs Falco's hand and leads him to his beautiful bright blue Subaru Impreza that he got 3 months back.

  
Petra and Oruo leave in a rush, their car speeding away and Falco watches it with sad eyes. It's no secret that the only day he spends with his parents fully is Sunday and that isn't enough for a child, but Oruo is busy at work and Petra is trying her best. However, he's a daddy's boy and if Oruo isn't paying attention to him, it hurts.

  
,,The car is nice, Uncle Sieg." Falco compliments after he looks back at the automobile and Sieg smiles at the boy. 

  
,,Would you like to ride in the front?" Sieg offers and Eren watches the exchange.

  
Sieg's hand is holding Falco's and Eren can't help but think what it would be like if Sieg adopted a child. When Sieg looks at Falco, his eyes light up and he wants to please the boy and give him the best treatment. This isn't the first time they're babysitting and Eren honestly missed it.

  
Eren sits in the back of the car, typing his report on his phone. He's writing the beginning of his report to the lab. It was supposed to be done by yesterday, but of course, Eren headed home extremely late so Hange told him as long as he sends it today, everything will be fine. 

  
This week of his research was on a plant that Eren deemed worthy of his attention. The plant is something Eren wants to get, but he's unsure if it would be safe to keep it in the flat, so he discards the idea immediately.

  
If his research progresses positively, he will consider actually getting the damn thing.

  
,,Uncle Eren?" _Oh no, it's the curious tone._ There will be questions and questions.

  
,,Are you a scientist now?" Falco asks and Eren knows he isn't going to continue writing his report in the moment. 

  
,,Yeah, yeah I am." Eren smiles and the boy's head turns towards him completely as he starts bombarding Eren with questions that Eren isn't even sure how to comprehend. It's overwhelming to talk to a child about scientific labels and explaining every single one. 

  
Eren, however manages to entertain Falco's curious heart and Sieg watches in awe. Mostly because of how Eren's changed over the last three weeks, becoming more keen on science, but also because of how well he handles Falco's questions. 

  
When they finally got home, Falco took his backpack, that probably held some books and the three went inside of the building. While walking an old Japanese lady that lived a floor under them stopped by them.

  
,,Hello, boys. Who is this little one?" The woman greeted, her eye wrinkles becoming more noticeable as she closed her eyes when smiling. 

  
,,M—My name is Falco! Falco Bozado!" The boy introduces himself and the woman chuckles, crouching slightly to pinch his cheeks. Falco's cheeks catch a rosy tint, but he doesn't move away. The lady seemed nice enough.

  
,,It's very nice to see you, Mrs. Azumabito." Eren says, nudging Sieg slightly because the idiot didn't even greet the woman yet. Sieg shares his greetings too, obviously tense and Eren decides to leave this debate for later, when they don't have an eight year old boy on their watch.

  
,,Well, we should get going then—"

  
,,Of course, boys, have a nice day!" The woman starts leaving before they even have a chance to say something back. Eren and Sieg share a look, but decide not to dwell on it too much. 

  
✨✨✨

  
,,Sieg, are you going to cook or should I?" Eren and Sieg were standing in the kitchen, eyes only for each other, while Falco did his homework in silence, pretty concentrated on the literature they were given to read. 

  
,,Depends on you. If you don't feel like meat today, we don't have to—" 

  
,,I'm fine, honey." Eren said softly and Sieg gave in, the nickname far too much for him. When Eren uses them, it's really too much for Sieg, always has been, always will be.

  
,,Well then, I'll cook and you can spend time with Falco. God knows you didn't see him for a few months." Eren rolls his eyes, but knows it's true.

  
He had no time to visit Petra in forever, except for the drink they had a few weeks back. Does it count? It doesn't. Because Falco couldn't be present in a club and he missed Uncle Eren, who was constantly busy.

  
Eren went to his room, grabbing the barely working notebook and he returned to the living room. He sat next to a very concentrated Falco and realized that the boy reminds him of himself.

  
,,What are you reading there, bud?" Eren asks and Falco's big eyes find Eren's. The boy looked so sad it wasn't even possible. 

  
,,This book that papa gave me..." Falco trailed off, unsure if he should continue. Eren, studying psychology for some time noticed it paid off. _Why would Falco have the feeling that Eren would not care? He asked, hadn't he?_

  
,,Would you like to tell me more, perhaps?" Eren suggests and Falco's eyes — they're shining. Yeah, Eren wants to see that again. 

  
And so Falco tells him about the book. How it has been written by an author called Pieck and that they didn't have a last name, which Eren knew wasn't true but hey, the author was known for not liking their last name. The only reason he knew this, was because Pieck was also the guitarist of a band called Marley. 

  
Falco tells him the story is so scary, how there are big human-eating monsters and how there are soldiers that fight them. 

  
,,There's this one, he's called Riva and he has dark black hair and he really, really reminds me of Uncle Levi! He's so brave and strong! He is apparently very like, like everyone is scared of him!" 

  
,,Intimidating?" Falco's eyes light up as he finds the word he's looking for.

  
,,He's my favourite character! But there's also this one, very mean guy, who like— He wants to hurt Riva and he pretended to be on their side but he can actually turn into one of those big monsters!" Falco's animated talking makes this seem like something that's actually real, and happening. 

  
,,What's the guy's name?" Falco glances at the book for a second and then back at Eren.

  
,,He doesn't have a name because he used a false one while he pretended to be on their side, but they call him Rain, because every time he does something bad, it rains!" And Falco's back to telling the story and Eren can't help but think: 

  
_Does Petra know Falco has this book? And Is Oruo Bozado a dead man?_

  
,,Well, bud, do you mind if I stay here and work on my things?" Falco shook his head and Eren set his phone on the table in front of them and his notebook on his legs. 

  
He opened his notes and continued with the report.

  
**_........Water Hemlocks will be watched further by me. I will do my best to find out how strong the poison from them is and what antidote might and might not work. This research should not take more than a month, if there are any complications I shall report them. So far, there have not been any._ **

  
Sent! There Hange has it. 

  
He glanced at the blond boy who curled up on his side somewhere in the middle of Eren's report. Eren couldn't help but think "if Sieg had a child, would they look like Falco?" These types of thoughts have been spiraling through his head throughout the whole day and he can't get enough annoyed about it.

  
As he was about to look up more things on his notebook, the thing completely shut down. Eren groaned in annoyance. There was an internal battle in him. To wake up Falco by shouting for Sieg, who was probably reading in his room or to wake up Falco by moving away? Neither sounded good.

  
He glanced at the notebook and realized that yes, he actually possesses a mobile phone.

  
_eren : come to the living room_

_sieg : why are you texting me_

_eren : Falco's asleep_

  
Sieg doesn't reply and he walked rather silently (quite impossible with a frame like his) to the living room. The image he saw was a frustrated Eren with his notebook on his thighs with an asleep Falco that's clutching Erwin's pillow in one hand and a corner of Eren's hoodie in the other. Did he take a picture, you ask? _Why, yes he did._

  
Did he also send that picture to Erwin? _Yes, yes he did._

  
,,I'm borrowing your notebook." Said Eren, shutting his notebook shut and glancing at his lover who didn't even have a chance to reply. 

  
,,Absolutely not." Sieg said and sat by Eren's side. 

  
He watched the duo with pure interest on his face. Eren and a kid. Yeah, Sieg couldn't really get enough of that thought. That one nagging thought in him that wanted him to have a child, to raise them with Eren and he stopped thinking about it. He had to, for his own good.

  
,,Sieg, honey, I have to finish this re-search or Monday is going to be a mess and I wanted to take you out on a date." Eren sighs and Sieg contemplates trusting him. He did break a monitor at school just a week ago, so there was no way he could let him borrow his notebook.

  
Except, when Sieg glanced into those ocean eyes, in them he found someone so desperate to finish their work. Someone desperate to have their hands full and someone in need of a task, any task really, to do. 

  
,,Fine." Eren's tiny smile didn't go unnoticed by Sieg, but he decided to not say anything about it. Instead, he walked to his room, took his notebook and brought it to his lover. Eren thanked him and Sieg nodded, pushing himself close to the dark-haired man. Sieg's head resided on Eren's left thigh, his hand was rubbing one of Eren's calves and his beard was scratching Eren's skin. Eren didn't complain.

  
Minutes later, Sieg was out cold and Eren could only wonder what was so tiring it made his boyfriend pass out. Cooking certainly wasn't it, but then again they didn't really sleep that much last night.. 

  
,,Something is... Weird about today." Sieg said, more like mumbled and Eren smirked.

  
,,The fact that Erwin and Levi didn't come over for breakfast." Eren spoke knowingly and Sieg realized that yes, they really didn't. He wanted to ask why but Eren was three steps ahead of him, already shoving his phone into Sieg's hand.

  
_levi : brat, work called for both me and Erwin_   
_levi : we'll meet you two tomorrow though_

_eren : alright, but Jean and Armin are coming over too_

  
,,They are?" Sieg asked, quite curious.

  
,,Yeah, Jean and Erwin apparently have something to sort out anyway, so it's only convenient." Eren said, typing away on Sieg's computer.

  
,,So, do you see this plant?" Eren asked, pointing at the screen that showed said plant. Falco stirred next to Eren, but didn't wake up and so Eren continued, but in a hushed tone.

  
,,This thing is deadly." Sieg hummed, listening to his lover. ,,And I want it. I want to eperiment on it, Sieg. I mean. Look at how amazing it is!" Okay so his boy started to have a weird fixation on plants. Okay.

  
,,And I was thinking maybe we could get a baby cactus, or two?" How Sieg managed to ever say no to those puppy eyes, he doesn't know. In fact, he probably never was able to do so anyway.

  
And so plans were made.

  
,,So how deadly exactly," Sieg's eyes squint at the screen, ,,are your beloved Water Hemlocks?" Sieg was teasing him, but Eren was having none of it.

  
,,Really deadly. In fact, if I could get you to ingest it you'd be dead anywhere from 15 minutes to six hours! Isn't it exciting? I mean, there must be ways to counter this or make it even faster!" Was his boyfriend becoming mad?

  
,,Why would you want to make this faster, Eren?" Sieg dared ask and Eren smirked.

  
,,If I get it correct, this could be used as euthanasia. In a way, it would be good to have a plant that is well, used in that way. On the other hand, it would be easier to murder people, which—" 

  
,,Are you sure you're not spending too much time with Hange?" 

  
,,I am sure—" Ironically, his phone lights up with Hange's caller ID shown. Sieg only snorts, but he doesn't find himself particularly fond of the fact that his boyfriend is working with someone so dangerous. 

  
,,EREEEEEEEH!" ,,It's pronounced Eren for the last time—" 

  
,,THE WATER HEMLOCKS ARE PERFECT FOR YOU! HOW DID YOU DECIDE! DO YOU WANT TO TEST THE POISON WITH YOUR BLOOD?" Sieg sighs just as Eren starts to speak that no, he doesn't want to do that thank you very much.

  
,,OH! OH! IS SIEG THERE TOO?! HI, SIEG! LONG TIME NO SEE!!" 

  
,,There's a reason for that." Sieg says, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a mandarin, peeling it as slowly as he can. Yes, he is avoiding that crazy woman, _so what._

  
,,Hange I have a kid sleeping on my side, if you don't stop being so loud—" 

  
,,A KID?! EREH YOU HAVE A KID?!" 

  
And that's how Falco woke up. The boy was groggy and kept mumbling to himself that he wants to sleep throughout the three remaining minutes of the call.

  
,,Dammit, Hange, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." Eren doesn't give them a chance to reply, he ends the call and puts Sieg's notebook away, before taking the boy into his arms. Falco immediately pushes his head into Eren's neck and Sieg walks in, holding a cup of tea for himself and for Eren. He doesn't know if Falco is allergic to something, so he needs to ask, but doesn't bother to yet. There's still a chance the boy might fall asleep. 

  
But of course Sieg has to set the cups down loudly.

  
,,Oh, it's the monkey man." Falco murmurs, before he snuggles back into Eren and Sieg is honestly bewildered.

  
Eren is bruising his lip with how hard he's biting it and his face is getting red. He's doing his best to not burst out laughing, but he physically can't bring himself not to. He starts giggling at first, but that turns into chuckles and a minute later, Eren is full on laughing.

  
,,The monkey man— Fuuuu—" Eren bursts out laughing again and Sieg is just standing there, processing this new nickname.

  
By the time Sieg comes to his senses, Eren is in full hysterics and he's telling Sieg that he can see the resemblance. Falco is tugging onto Eren's shirt, clearly begging to sleep and Eren is clueless, in his world but he's still holding Falco as if he was the most precious thing.

  
_He just might be._

  
✨✨✨

  
The day almost passed, the men don't even know how. It was probably Eren's rant on flowers and their use and meaning that made Sieg loose track of time. 

  
It was the way Eren's fingers would move when he started to talk about this cactus he saw in a shop a few days back for Sieg.

It was the way Eren's eyes lit up at every mention of the Water Hemlock that he could place into his little rant for Sieg.

It was the way the younger grinned, when Sieg asked questions and proved that yes, he is listening, for Sieg. 

  
It was Eren's excitement that did it for Sieg.

  
Falco would pop up too, with a few questions and the way Eren would lean far too close to him as if he was telling him a secret was undeniably the cutest thing Sieg has ever seen.

  
The afternoon was spent with watching TV and cuddling Eren and Falco, who was now in between them under a blanket and very content to have adults' attention.

  
However, it was time for Petra and Oruo to come for dinner. Falco helped Eren set the table as Sieg cleaned the surroundings a little. 

  
Minutes after the kitchen was cleaned fully, there was a knock on their door and Sieg went to open it. He stopped in his tracks.

  
,,We will explain." Petra said and Sieg nodded, letting them all walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? When have I ever done those? Stay tuned to see what's happening! Kudos and Comments are appreciated 🥰


	3. A little bit of sadness, A little bit of loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saddest confession I've ever written I think, and I ease it up with fluff and smut.   
> That's it.   
> That's the chapter.

Falco was staring at a boy who looked awfully like him, but wasn't him. The boy was so tall. _Like a tower._ He surely must be older than Falco. Sieg was very confused, but didn't let it be shown. 

  
Eren simply put the dinner he made onto the table and invited the guests to sit down. Sieg offered wine and Petra shook her head and Oruo was the driver anyway. Well, that meant more for Eren and Sieg for the night.

  
Falco sat next to the boy and asked his name. Apparently, his name is Colt Ral, but that's going to change when Oruo adopts him as his own. Which, Oruo has no problem with doing — as he said.

  
,,You're going to be my big brother!" Falco loves the idea and has no problem with it, it would seem. Colt didn't seem happy nor unhappy. Petra was fiddling with her ring and Oruo was sipping at a tea Eren offered to make. 

  
,,So, mind explaining?"

  
,,Colt, Falco, could you please, um, go to..." Petra trails off, giving the brothers a look and they understand.

  
,,Colt, why don't you take Falco and head to my room? First door on the left, right there in that hallway." Sieg points. ,,I've got a notebook there, password is "Jagerbros". You can watch some things or play some games?" Colt nods simply, taking a hold of Falco's hand and walking away while the younger blabbers about how he's going to be the best brother Colt's ever had. Colt simply says he's sure of that.

  
,,So, what's up?" Oruo looks uneasy, his leg is bouncing and just now does Sieg realize Petra's eyes aren't far from being filled with tears. Oruo takes her hand and squeezes it for support.

  
,,My father died earlier today... Um.. A cardiac arrest.. There was nothing to do about it. Colt found him, sadly." Petra sighs as the two offer their deepest condolences and apologies. Petra thinks that maybe it's going to be better when someone, except Oruo, knows the truth.

  
,,I'm not going into details, um, I— I don't like to talk about it." Petra says and the two are ready to reassure her that it's fine if she doesn't explain herself, as much as they want her to. Petra, however isn't having any of it and merely raises a hand.

  
,,When I was 10, I was forced to give birth to Colt, um, because my mother was heavily against abortion." Petra gulped down some of her tears and most of her dignity. ,,My mother's Christianity forced me to give birth to a kid I didn't want, however grew to love and admire." 

  
,,Colt grew up thinking I'm his sister..." Petra says and it shows on her face that it pains her greatly. She probably didn't understand what was going on, back then. To think it was Petra who grew up in this fucked up situation doesn't even show on her face, nor in her body language.

  
,,Who did this to you, there must have been—" 

  
,,Eren, it's not important." Oruo stepped in, and Eren backed down, understanding that whoever it was, was an awful person and not someone Petra would want to remember.

  
,,They look so similar—" Sieg didn't have a chance to finish before Petra's eyes lit up.

  
,,They look like my grandfather, our family has awfully distinguishing genes and I'm only glad Colt doesn't look like um, the man who uh," Petra trailed off, refusing to say it like it is. Understandable.

  
✨✨✨

  
,,So you grew up with grandpa?" Falco's eyes lit up and Colt nodded, rubbing his step brother's hair. The boy wasn't tall for his age, he was entirely average. However Colt was tall and as skinny as was considered healthy. Maybe not as healthy as it should be. 

  
,,So, how is Oruo?" Falco's eyes lit up as he started talking about his dad. 

  
Falco told him about the few times his papa took him for a walk, while mama stayed home and rested after a hard week. He told him about how they fed tiny ducklings at the park that's right in front of the Mayor's hall, how they got ice cream and how they had a lot of fun.

  
He told him about one roadtrip the trio went to, and Colt found himself surprised that he didn't feel jealous, he felt happy for the small bundle of joy in front of him. Falco then proceeded to show Colt his book. 

  
,,Does mom know that you have this?" Falco shook his head and Colt chuckled for the first time in a while. _Yeah, this kid isn't half bad._

  
✨✨✨

  
,,So, you're adopting Colt, huh?" Sieg asked once Eren and Petra left to watch their show in the living room. Oruo nodded and sighed, his head elsewhere. If only Levi had been here... Oruo doesn't really listen to anyone except for him and Petra.

  
,,You don't want to?" Sieg set a new cup in front of him. It was green tea, Oruo's favourite and comfort tea. Oruo chuckles, as if Sieg has said something extremely funny.

  
,,I'm excited, Sieg, you know. But I don't know how to take care of a teenager." So that's what the problem was. Sieg chuckled and sipped a tiny bit from his own tea.

  
,,Colt seems like a nice young man, I'm sure you'll be fine." Sieg said while standing up from the table and putting the already empty cup into the sink. 

  
He noticed that they're out of oranges and tangerines. He sighed and sat back down. Oruo was drowning in his anxiety and Sieg knew what not to do. 

  
The two men sat in silence, while they waited for Petra and Eren's show to end. They could watch it with them, sure, but right now, they're both deep in thought and not in the mood to watch Mean Girls.

  
✨✨✨

  
Lying in their bed, legs tangled with Sieg's, his back pressed into Sieg's chest, Eren couldn't sleep. He was thinking about children and there wasn't anything else his mind wandered off to, no matter how much he tried. Petra and he talked about them.

  
She suggested he find a partner and try for a kid if he wants one that bad. And he does, but he's also a university student who's dating his own brother. He could adopt alone and raise the child with Sieg no problem, but how he would explain that they are brothers later, when the child can understand those things?

  
It would be a shit show and an unnecessary one. He doesn't need that in his life. He should focus on his Water Hemlocks and do his research like a good boy, but does he want to? No. He wants a pause from that for a while. 

  
It's true that he and Sieg haven't spent that much time together these part three weeks, but it's not like that's a problem. Because as soon as they're both home, they eat together, they watch the moon together and they bathe together. 

  
Eren wants to make it up to his lover. The nights he came home late, because he spent the time at the uni, in his lab coat, researching or painting. The free Fridays that he has, usually spent in the lab now, while Sieg works at the university and complains to him about it at home.

  
He knows the lab isn't ruining their well-kept relationship. Yet, he can't help but be worried. He can't help but feel anxiety crawl onto his skin every time Sieg takes too much time to reply. He feels that tiny idea of " _he doesn't want me anymore_ " crawl into his mind every time Sieg as much as takes a shower by himself, which isn't that usual for him.

  
Eren knows it's stupid. Yet he can't help but believe that his big brother lost all interest in him. He would die for Sieg and crawl out of Hell's ass just to see him again, but _does the man still feel the same?_

  
Will Sieg stay with him if Eren continues working? It's not like they don't have money, Grisha, their father, still lends them money weekly. Unnecessary amounts, too. 

  
Eren's brain shortcuts when he feels a kiss on his nape and another one on his shoulder. He thought Sieg was asleep, but apparently not. 

  
The older man starts pressing more kisses onto Eren's nape and soon starts licking and biting the spot. After he's satisfied with how Eren's nape looks, he moves to his shoulders and presses tiny, butterfly kisses all over them.

  
,,S—Sieg, what are you.." Sieg's hand reaches Eren's stomach and he starts rubbing the muscles with his fingertips and Eren's skin burns. Yet his mind doesn't let him enjoy this.

  
Because he knows Sieg is rubbing a stomach incapable of giving him children. He's rubbing a stomach without a uterus, he's rubbing a stomach of someone, who even if was a woman couldn't have children with him. Eren is wrong in all the ways and the best would be to break up.

  
,,Hey, darling, where did your mind wander off to?" Sieg asked, grabbing a hold of Eren's hips and pulling himself closer. Eren feels the muscular chest against himself, his brother's heart thumping in his chest and how fast his brother's breathing truly is. 

  
His brother's clothed cock pressing against his ass isn't giving him any more reason to start thinking properly either. Eren's drowned in his worries and he needs Sieg to fix him back up. Piece by piece.

  
,,I can't give you children." Eren says, voice trembling and Sieg laughs against Eren's neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

  
,,No one can, probably." Sieg smiled and Eren's eyes widened. 

  
,,What?" 

  
,,I'm actually almost infertile." Sieg admits and Eren is wondering why he didn't know this sooner. Buf it's not like it mattered in the long or short run. 

  
,,That's fine." Sieg nods and smirks against Eren's neck.

  
,,I'm not particularly insecure about it." Sieg says, admits. ,,However, it is scary to admit it to someone you love." Sieg sighs and places another kiss onto Eren's nape.

  
,,Well, we all have our own problems, don't we?" Eren mumbled and let Sieg place his hand under his head. He then kissed Sieg's knuckles affectionately and smiled against them. 

  
,,I kove you, Eren." Sieg sighs and Eren's cheeks rise even more. He turns to Sieg and sees an expression that leaves him rather frozen.

  
,,I love you too, Sieg." Eren smiles as he stares into those grey eyes that hold no shine at all. Eren brings his hand to cup Sieg's cheek and the older man leans into the touch. 

  
Eren's soft palm pressing against Sieg's cheekbone, fingers coming to twirl his beard and pull on it like a child would. Eren's lips reaching Sieg's slowly, carefully, reassuringly. Eren's arms soon wrapping around his neck as Sieg gets on top of him, deepening their kiss.

  
,,I want you." Eren mumbles into Sieg's lips and he feels the man smile against his own. 

  
All Sieg can think is probably that _even if his body doesn't work the way it should, he's still accepted by his lover_. It doesn't matter in their relationship, but if it matters to Sieg and worries him, it matters to Eren too.

  
Sieg's lips trail Eren's neck, soft moans escape his throat as Sieg bites down onto his Adam's apple and licks the wound as though it didn't feel good for Eren. As if he was apologizing and not only for the bite.

  
Eren pushes him off and as much as the heart-broken looking man makes him want to pull back in, he doesn't.

  
They can't leave this unsaid, otherwise it might break them apart.

  
,,Sieg, it's fine." Eren finds his eyes as they both sit up on their bed. Eren grabs a hold of his big brother's hands and glances at them, before returning to look at his face.

  
,,It doesn't matter to me. And not only because I can't," Eren looks away and sighs, then looks back at Sieg ,,because I can't get pregnant, but also because I know it's not your fault. It doesn't make me see you as any less of a man, nor will I make fun of you because of it." Sieg nods, obviously not convinced. Not because he doesn't trust Eren, but because he's insecure about this. Eren knows.

  
,,I love you, Sieg. I love you, for you. For who you are." Eren slowly pushed Sieg onto the bed and the man complied, letting his lover do whatever he wanted. ,,If you let me, I can show you. If you don't, it doesn't change my feelings. I love you, alright?" 

  
,,Are you asking me for sex?" Sieg asks smugly, as if he wasn't moping around 5 seconds ago, but Eren knows better. He's trying to not let Eren down and Eren finds this self-destructive and sighs.

  
,,Sieg, let me take care of you, hm?" Eren hums as he sits on the older man's abdomen, his lips slowly trailing from the man's chest, to his neck, to his beard and finally, to his lips.

  
The blond complies, letting the brunette kiss him as much as he wants to. Sieg finds himself enjoying the kiss despite his sadness that he decided to hide in front of his little brother. He's enjoying Eren's hands on his broad chest and he's enjoying the feeling of Eren's body on his.

  
His boy doesn't leave any spot of Sieg's face without a kiss, not even his brow or beard. Eren does love Sieg's beard, Sieg knows. He often nuzzles it and "complains" when it's scratching him, just so Sieg would scratch him even more.

  
Eren's lips move from his face, to his neck and the hickeys Eren leaves are huge, purple and clear marks of affection and possessiveness. Eren licks a long stripe along Sieg's collar bone and moves to his chest, which he pampers with kisses as well. 

  
As he moves down, Sieg's cock stands to attention, but Eren pays it little mind. In this moment, he wants Sieg at his mercy and in his care. Sieg is his and his only, and he needs him to know that. 

  
He drowns Sieg's thighs and calves in kisses, rubs the tight muscles and earns groans from the man under him. What a win-win situation. However, when Eren presses a kiss against the top of Sieg's foot, Sieg mumbles that he didn't know Eren had a foot fetish and Eren starts laughing so hard, he almost ruins the mood.

  
But in the end, he doesn't.

  
He's mewling as his brother's cock reaches deep inside of him, his insides are being stirred up and he craves friction he has yet to receive. He needs to adjust, Sieg's cock isn't any small dildo Eren used before they got together.

  
,,Fuck, big brother you're—Ah!" Eren groans when Sieg snaps his hips up and Sieg smirks, grabbing his little brother's hips with a bruising, brutish strength. Eren tries to meet his brother's thrusts but it's impossible. Sieg is plunging his cock into Eren in an inhuman speed and it's almost impossible for Eren to even stay coherent.

  
,,Sieg, gah, ah, hah! Fuck—" Eren's head hangs low now, his body already exhausted and Sieg notices, but doesn't say anything. Eren grabs Sieg's left hand and kisses the ring on it, once Sieg slows down into a patient, slow rhytm.

  
And so Eren starts moving his hips in tiny circles at first, then he drags them out and Sieg groans, probably having to put too much self-restraint to not push his little brother's body too far. Eren's barely panting, his eyes are in a haze and he's simply gone. 

  
They don't drag it out for far too long, Eren's body can only handle so much when Sieg started hitting his prostate from the start. Eren cums far too soon for his own liking, but Sieg knows he's done a good job at satisfying his lover and what else matters? 

  
Sieg's cum fills Eren up, his stomach full of it and his hole leaking with it. Yet Eren's face shows no discomfort, it shows no distress. Eren is filled and content. 

  
,,I'm so," Eren huffs out a breath as he lifts himself off of Sieg's cock, that is far from soft even though he came ,,fucking in love with you." Eren moans as the head of Sieg's cock leaves his hole.

  
,,I have to clean myself up." Eren whines and Sieg smirks.

  
,,Do you need any help, dear brother?" Sieg sounds smug and confident. Eren turns to him, just as smug.

  
,,Second round?" 

  
,,Second round." Sieg confirms and Eren chuckles.

  
,,But big brother, you might break my hips with that cock of yours!" 

  
,,The only thing we'll break, Eren, is our bed." 

  
Needless to say, Sieg lives up to his words and they have to sleep in Eren's bed that night. 

  
_Not that they slept much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got some more information about our lovely couple and how will Falco and Colt grow to be? 
> 
> Also, does Petra know about the book yet? 
> 
> I guess we'll never know!
> 
> I also felt like I'm not giving Sieg and Eren too much lovey-dovey time in their own fanfiction, so I thought, why not?


End file.
